degeneracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan
"Oorah, devil man." Logan, also known as Subject 009, was a genetically enhanced human during the First Order era. He was a close friend of Smi'ee Tavos, and a general within his army. He was killed by a clone of himself, Shao, while he was an old man. When he was brought back to life, he lacked a conscience, leading him to become a brutal, and unfiltered version of his other self. He was then later shot by Red with an anti-healing factor bullet, causing him to die. He was revived by Sam after Red left the dimension, with his mind back to sanity and access to new techniques. Biography Early Life Not much is known of Logan before he escaped from the Organization 10 Sullust Facility. He was born on Sullust as the child of an Imperial, and upon the fall of the Empire, he was taken by Organization 10 and used for experiments. Escape on Sullust Once Smi'ee Tavos split Sullust into thirds, the Organization 10 base was in ruins. Subjects began to break out of their cells and killed the crew. Logan made it out, killing any hostile subjects. After fighting through hordes of Wendigo and Blackwing, he made it out of the base, leaving towards Tatooine. Joining the RSA Upon reaching Tatooine, he met Smi'ee Tavos, and the two quickly became friends. After being friends for months, Tavos asked Logan to join the RSA. Hesitant at first, he joined and became a general. He often operated closely with his army, and would regularly go on missions that he could. During one of these missions, he met a refugee from the Sullust base, Misha, the two having much in common (mostly due to the Unitium induced-delusions the two both suffered from.) quickly became friends. Logan had Misha be promoted to aid him, which had proved to save his life after the failure of Operation Sea Robin. The two returned to the Sullust facility, life scarce. The two eventually found Takeno, locked in an overseer's office. Takeno was obsessed with 'honor' for the glory of his (non-existant) emperor. The three eventually came upon a crab person for the first time, killing it and meeting Edward. Edward recognized them from the Sullust facility, and told them that he too was an Organization 10 subject. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Subject 009 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Genetically Enhanced Human Powers and Abilities: Regeneration Mid, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Berserk Mode, Immortality (Type 3), Force Immunity Attack Potency: 8-C Speed: Superhuman, Subsonic+ (When in Beserk Mode), Subsonic (When in Order Mode) Supersonic+ '(''When in Blood Mode) Lifting Strength: '''Class 25 Striking Strength: Class GJ, Class TJ (When in Beserk Mode), Class YJ '(''When in Blood Mode) Durability: '''City Level Stamina: Limitless, unless under heavy fire. Could be exhausted when his healing factor was failing after multiple exposures to the Blackwing Virus (and it's counterparts). Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Internal Saber Claws, Hologram Intelligence: Average, Learning Impaired (Beserk Mode), Below Average (without conscience), Above Average (Order Mode), Non-sentient (Blood Mode) Weaknesses: Heavy arms fire, anti-healing factor bolts, prolonged exposure to Blackwing and it's counterparts Feats: Going on a massive killing spree on Coruscant, Going on a massive killing spree on Kashyyyk, Destroying a planet with a single punch. Notable Attacks: Beserk Mode, Order Mode, Blood Mode Notes: Has toxic blood Category:Characters